<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story of a Family (a fucked up one, but still) by ElmoTheGreatFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453862">Story of a Family (a fucked up one, but still)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmoTheGreatFanboy/pseuds/ElmoTheGreatFanboy'>ElmoTheGreatFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel, Werewolf Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmoTheGreatFanboy/pseuds/ElmoTheGreatFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is kinda like that one book that's name I don't remember. So there is the 'present' here, which is 1980, then there's flashbacks that explain how things got to where they were. Around half way through the story the flashbacks will catch up with the present and from that on, it'll go on normally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story of a Family (a fucked up one, but still)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is how this starts. I hope you like it. Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Harry woke up with a splitting headache. He was laying on something hard. He wanted to curse whoever was shaking him. </span> <br/><br/><span>"Are you alright?" A voice asked. It was a female one, he noted. He didn't feel like listening. He would just go back to sleep and get up when Tom was back. Where was he anyway? And why was there a woman trying to wake him up?</span> <br/><br/><span>He opened his eyes and sat up.</span> <br/><br/><span><em><b>Ow!</b></em></span> <span>It was really bright here. He felt kinda dizzy. He almost felt like throwing up too. He held it back. "Oh, thank Merlin!" He heard the voice say.  Who was it that was disturbing his slumber. No one was supposed to be able to get in his and Tom's bedroom. Tom put a bunch of wards on it, didn't he? He decided to find out what was going on.</span><br/><br/><span>After he had a few minutes to get used to the light and the fading dizziness, he started being able to make things out in his head. Like the fact that the woman looked exactly like the pictures of his mother did. Or the fact that the woman, most likely his mother was alive and pregnant with what could only be him. Last time he was awake she wasn't even born yet.</span></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Actually, what exactly was going on when he was last awake? He'd been on his way home from a date with Tom, hadn't he? Tom! His husband, Tom, was Voldemort, the guy that had been trying to kill him hi entire life. He'd killed his parents. No. His mother was right in front of him. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>And why would his husband try to kill him? No that didn't make sense either. Tom loved him dearly. He'd tear down the person that hurt him, limb from limb, if they did. Hadn't he done that once? Yeah, that incident with one of Tom's followers, trying to crucio him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>What exactly was it that was happening? None of this made any sence together. With that thought everything went black.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>                 ×××××××××××××××××××</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>This time, when Harry woke up, it was on something soft. A couch if he had to guess. He heard distant voices from another room.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He remembered now. His life as Harry Potter and what came after. He had tried to get back in 1980 and warn his parents about Peter, but had somehow ended up in 1946. Yeah he remembered the panicked state he got out of the pensive in 1998.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Harry had just stepped out of the pensive. No! No. No. No. No. No! He didn't want to die. He couldn't. No, he needed to do something. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Maybe he could run away. Move every now and then. No, he had only been on the run for a year, and he was already feeling like it was too much. No he needed something else.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Time travel! Yeah, that's it. He could go back in time and warn his parents about Peter and he'd never be a horcrux. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>He just needed to get a time turner and... but that wouldn't work would it? There were no more time turners left. Not after the stunt he pulled at the department of mysteries in his fifth year. And even if he somehow managed to get one, it could only go back for a week at most.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>The library! That would have the answers. Yeah he could find the answer there. A ritual or a spell of some sort. With that he made his way to the Hogwarts library thinking about how Hermione might have rubbed off on him.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>I didn't take him long to find a spell that would take you back in time in the restricted section of the library that was conveniently left open. Yeah he performed it without much background checking or practicing.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He could only guess that he did something wrong and it sent him back further that it was meant to and it just took a long while for it to finally get him to the right time. 1980 was what he was aiming for and guessing by his clearly pregnant mother that found him earlier, he was there now.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He slowly sat up on the couch. "Hello?" he asked. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The voices stopped, and he heard people approaching.There were five of them from the sound of the footsteps. Both years of war and his werewolf senses helped him recognize this.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>A door on his left opened and in came five familiar figures. Some more than others. The weird thing was that he remembered each of them dying. There was Albus Dumbledore, who was easily recognizable, Peter Pettigrew, looking more confident than Harry'd ever seen him, Sirius Black, almost like when Harry last saw him, just younger, and lastly, his parents. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>James and Lily potter were standing in the doorway looking worried. "Am I dead?" Was the first thing that came to his mind, and also the first thing he said out loud.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Not that I know of. You don't seem very dead to me. I'm curious as to why you would think so..." he trailed off.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Harry. Harry Gaunt," he said. Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit but his expression didn't change. "And why I would think that would be, because last I checked all of you were dead. Or not even born yet for most. Time travel is confusing," he answered to Dumbledore's unasked question.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Can we ask you some questions? This seems like a very big thing, so if you're willing to answer, we'd be grateful," his mother asked with a polite smile.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Ask away. Most of you are people I trust, and it's not like I care much who knows these things," he said shrugging.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span> Thank you, Harry," Dumbledoresaid. "I didn't see a time turner on you. And Time travel is not something approved by the ministry. It's highly supervised and you legally can't tell people about it." James said.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"And your order is ministry approved then?" Harry asked. They looked stunned, but stayed quiet. "Thought so. And the reason you didn't find a time turner on me is because I don't have one. The last and only time I used one was when I was thirteen and it was his idea," he said pointing to Dumbledore with an accusing finger. "And for you," he said pointing to Sirius similarly. "And because of you." He said pointing to Peter looking distasteful. They looked very confused now. Sirius looked like he was about to say something, but Lily gave him a look and he backed down.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"That opens a whole new set of questions, but I guess we can assume you're from the future then," Lily said, giving him a small smile.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Yes and no. Originally I'm from the future, but after spending seventeen years in the past I'd say that it's both," he answered.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Alright, then. How did you get here then?" Lily asked diplomatically. It looked like they gave her the lead in the questioning. She seemed suited for it too.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"I found a spell. This is the time and place I was aiming for, but I guess in my panicked state I did something wrong and ended up further back than I needed to. The only explanation that I can think of as to how I'm here now, is that the spell corrected itself over time. A time that happened to be quite long," he told them. Quite a long time indeed.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lily nodded in understanding. Everyone in the room was listening intently. "Why is it that you came here then?" Dumbledore cut in before Lily could say anything.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"I found out about something that came to be a little while from now. I wanted to stop that from ever becoming reality. Now I'm quite content with it being the way it is, and considering all I did in the past and what I intent to do now, I don't think any of the things leading up to that will happen. Including Lily and James' deaths," He said vaguely. He was smiling a little.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Sirius frowned at that. "When did we all die?" He asked. Harry gave him a sad smile at that. Remembering them. "James and Lily died on Samhain of 1980. Sirius died in June of 1995. He," Harry said gesturing to Dumbledore. "Died in June 1996. And Peter in June 1997. It's funny how the only one I didn't see was James' and that one I heard," Harry said with a bitter smile.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"That soon? Oh God! Wait, wait wait! That would mean you would have been only around three years old at most. When exactly were you born?" James asked, recovering a little from his panic.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Going from Lily's baby bump, end of next July," he said smiling. They started at him. Finally after a full minute of silence, Peter spoke; "I mean it makes sense. He looks a lot like you, James and he's got Your eyes, Lily!" He said happily.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>James broke into a grin and lunged at him and hugged him. Harry sunk into, it eyes getting wet.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lily had a sad smile on her face. She didn't think it had quite sunk in on her husband that this meant that their son had grown up without them, but she'd let him smile while he could.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Understanding dawned on James when he felt his son's tears on his shoulder, and he hugged him tighter. He didn't really think about how the man he was hugging was more than a decade older than him, just that it was his son that had grown up without him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"As much as I hate to break up a family reunion, may I ask, how did you come to get the name Gaunt? You are a Potter after all, and I was under the impression that the Gaunts had died out," Dumbledore asked. He had a polite smile on his face, but you could tell he was desperate.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Harry unattached himself from his father. "I got the name by marriage," he said showing them his wedding ring. "And I think we both know that there is still one of them left, albeit he only took on the name of his mother once we got engaged. He didn't want me carrying his father's name, so he changed it," harry said smiling kindly.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Do you know what he has become?" Dumbledore asked looking scandalized, but with a tint of hope in his voice. "I was there to see most of it get to where it is. I've experienced some of his cruelty first hand before I traveled back. I know who he is, better than maybe he himself, and I love him despite of it. I'm not a saint myself Professor. You know to what lengths he went to avoid death. I was not going to leave him to live here by himself by dying. I've done the same he did. We both hold a piece of each other. Neither of us can die while the other lives. Quite the opposite as to what the prophesy says isn't it?" Harry asked.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Dumbledore was looking at him in horror from the start of his speech, but by the end all of them looked at him in shock. A hint of fear from them too, but they hid it pretty well. He could also smell some of their feelings as well.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"You're married to..." Lily started. Harry just nodded weakly. Great. He finally had his family and now they were going to leave him for his choice in spouse.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"That's a lot to process in one go," James said, while contradicting Harry's earlier worries, by placing a hand on his shoulder while giving him a weary smile.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm the dark Lord's mother in law!" Lily said in shock. She recovered quickly after that, for her credit. Thought muttering that same sentence under her breath.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm more worried about the thing he said about both holding a piece of each other," Sirius said. "How exactly? Did you each cut off a lock of hair or something? And what about the part of you not being able to die?" Sirius asked, frowning.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"A piece of each other's soul," Harry said, face void of any emotion. "In ancient civilisations it was a rare and cherished way for wizards and witches of high standing to bond with each other in marriage. The reason it was only for the high standing and was something left be by time was-" "It was because to cut off a piece of your soul and put it somewhere else requires for you to commit a murder without any regret," Dumbledore cut him off.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>His hand was hovering over his wand. Understandable. His parents, Peter and Sirius looked at him in horror for a flash of a second. They looked at each other as if confirming something. And they were. </span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <b>If this is what our boy became, so be it. He's still ours, and Will support him anyway. </b>
      </em>
    </span>
    <span>Seemed to be what they were thinking.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Their faces hardened and they looked at Dumbledore, for the hand over his wand did not go unnoticed by them. "Do you mind leaving us here by ourselves, Albus? I think we might want to get to know each other a bit," Lily asked Dumbledore with a clearly forced smile.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Dumbledore looked at each of them in turn with hope in his eyes, as if asking them to see reason. Then he spoke. "Very well then. I will come by tomorrow then. Goodbye!" He sighed out defeated.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He then proceeded to apparted out. "I'll go make us some tea, then we'll talk, alright?" Lily asked smiling. They all nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>